eyezmazefandomcom-20200213-history
GROW ver. 1
The game begins with a multi-colored sphere flooating in mid-air. If you choose the nest, it will become an egg inside of a nest. You can then choose the sun or moon icon. Clicking the moon will make a moon appear and hatch the egg into a Pierron. If you choose the red rectangle icon, it will be shoved inside the rectangle and form into a new creature. You then have a choice of the Ying & Yang symbol or the cross. The Ying & Yang symbol will turn it into a dragon-like creature. The cross will transform it into a huge red sphere-shaped creature with a black cape, saying "Buooooooon." If you chose the hammer, a hammer will make the Pierron split into two, with an Onky inside. Choosing the glue will glue the Pierron back together with monochrome colors, and the Onky will ride on top of it. If you had chosen the sun icon, a sun will hatch the egg into a sleeping feminine white blob. The alarm clock will cause it to wake up, getting up and revealing tentacle-like limbs, shutting off the alarm clock. If you click on the shell, a shell will fall on the creature, then form into an odd shape in which the limbs can go through. If you click on the carrot, a carrot will apeear on the top of the screen. The creature will stretch out its neck, take a bite, and grow orange spots and green lettuce-like ears. If you had chosen the Mon Ceur icon, it will become one. Feeding it the heart-shape icon will cause it to grow to gigantic size. The clover will make it reproduce two Mon Ceur. The train track will make them connect together like a train, going around the track and letting out a green gas. The palm tree icon will make them all spin around it in a circle, soon going so fast they melt into white goo with two eyes. If you had chosen the shovel back at the beginning of the game, it will be buried underground. You will have a choice of a vase or watering can. The vase will make the ground be cut half down the center, showing a 3d view. We see that underground is a white blob. Clicking on the down icon will make it burrow deeper until it finds a small area. The jug icon crushes the creature. The crown makes it reproduce two Onkys. the pickaxe makes them dig around them. The ladder icon makes a series of long and complex actions happening simultaneously by Onkys, as they continue to be reproduced. If you had chosen the icon that went left and right, the blob will split into two faces, one on the left and one on the right. The white and blue seeds make it become trees on the surface. The white and gray seeds make it become huge, filling up the underground landscape. They then connect similarly on the surface. The propeller makes the underground parts of them be sucked to the surface, above the parts on the ground. They levitate in mid-air, then blow to the right to move themselves off-screen. If you had chosen the watering can, it will rise in form of a flower, with a container-shaped top. If you use the white bottle, the plant will turn pink and become huge. The blue bottle turns it into a fishbowl, with a fish inside. The powder then turns the water deep blue, stretches the outside of the bowl into a gigantic Earth-shaped sphere. The stars will make it dark blue with white stars and extend in balls outward. The land icon makes land grow on it, the hole the Earth is above becomes filled with water and extends the landscape background with grass and vegetation. The battery icon makes a tree come up, three batteries go in that area, the tree goes back. The planet then starts rotating and a huge celebration is made for you winning the game. How to win the game 1. Choose the shovel icon. 2. Choose the watering can. 3. Choose the blue bottle. 4. Add the white powder. 5. Choose the land. 6. Insert the batteries, and you win. Category:GROW Series